. SD BRIN has been successful in fostering the research cultures at the partner PUIs and TCs and has developed a robust network of faculty researchers throughout South Dakota who have developed new areas of biomedical research. SD BRIN has also maintained a strong undergraduate research fellows program to develop future biomedical researchers. The specific aims for SD BRIN in this next round of NIH INBRE are to 1) Continue to develop the research capacity of South Dakota in the area of cell biology and the control of cell growth with special emphasis on proteomics and genomics; and 2) Continue to develop human resources for undergraduate and graduate programs in the biomedical sciences and bioinformatics by helping to instill a culture of research and provide a pipeline for students interested in biomedical research at South Dakota's predominantly undergraduate institutions and tribal colleges. To meet these objectives SD BRIN will implement programs to maintain, strengthen, and support the biomedical research capacity in South Dakota in order to foster the formation of collaborative, multidisciplinary, and sustainable biomedical research programs that support the improvement of public health through the advancement of knowledge in the areas of disease progression and treatment. Three thematic research areas will be the focus of SD BRIN: 1) drug discovery/medicinal chemistry/natural products chemistry, 2) physiological (including cellular) and developmental responses to stimuli, and 3) environmental health. A comprehensive Network Organization and Management Plan for SD BRIN has been established. Briefly, the administrative core will continue to provide management, oversight and evaluation of the programs; research cores for Bioinformatics, Proteomics, Genomics and DNA sequencing and genotyping will continue to be supported; a new Developmental Research Project Program will be implemented in conjunction with Faculty Mentoring Program and Collaborative Networking Groups; undergraduate and graduate student research and training will be supported; and two PUI institutions will receive support for the alteration & renovation of research space. These programs will have a significant impact on the support of research and education of faculty and students, increase the biomedical research capacity of South Dakota, enhance the research programs and career development of promising young faculty, aid in the recruitment and retention of promising young faculty, provide enhanced opportunities for students from the PUIs and TCs to participate in meaningful research activities, prepare undergraduates from the PUIs and TCs for the pipeline into biomedical research careers, and enhance the science and technology knowledge of the state's workforce and communities.